


Chance at happiness

by Beatlemania99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Bethany Lily Potter defeated Voldemort in the graveyard in Little Hangleton with the help of Lucius Malfoy, Beth has had enough of the bigotry in the Wizarding World even after Voldemort's defeat, so she takes Luna, Ginny, Neville, Fred and George from the Wizarding World, along with Sirius





	Chance at happiness

I did it, I destroyed Voldemort before he could regain his body, I had some unexpected help from Lucius Malfoy, anyway, Sirius got his trial after I caught Pettigrew, so he's been cleared of all charges, I left the Dursleys at last, at least they can't treat me as a house elf anymore.

It was mid June, it had been two weeks since term ended, I'd been to Gringotts and found out that Dumbledore and Ron were stealing from my family Vault so while the money was in the process of being returned, I decided that enough was enough.

Voldemort's dead for good now, and yet there is still bigotry in this society so I started making plans with Sirius, I chose who I'd take with me and I contacted them, they agreed instantly, my friend's Dad Arthur had taken his mother's birth name of Black after finding out what his youngest son had been up to, his wife and six remaining children followed his lead.

A group of us walked through London Heathrow airport wearing muggle clothing, my group consisted of my godfather Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Fred and George Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, in fact, Ginny, Fred and George took my last name after what happened in my second year, we had Molly and Arthur's permission, Hermione and Neville had been blood adopted by Sirius and Luna had done a sibling ritual to become my twin sister.

We boarded a plane to Forks, Washington, with hopes of starting a new life without the bigotry. Hermione was a muggleborn witch so she taught Luna, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville about muggle education in school, they knew about muggle technology from the summers we spent in muggle London.

“Are you looking forward to having a peaceful life Beth?” Ginny asked, “i’m a Potter Ginny, do you honestly expect me to avoid trouble?” I asked sarcastically, I could hear Fred and George sniggering in the background, “yeah laugh it up you two troublesome twins” I muttered, normality seems to be a foreign concept to me, trouble always finds me, no matter how much I try to avoid it.

The Plane landed in Seattle international airport, the plane journey was okay, we were talking amongst ourselves, “Lucius said that he might move with his family, I mean he deserves it since he helped me” I said, the others agreed, we had used magic send our luggage to Potter Hall,


End file.
